Mentiroso, Mentiroso
by Kira92
Summary: SasuSaku. Two-Shots. ¿Qué tanto vale la vida para ti ahora? Lo sé. No mucho comparada con la de ella, no? Y tú solo puedes mirar mientras tu mundo se te desarma en las manos.Y duele mucho, ahí entre las costillas. Dime, Dobe, se lo dirás después de esto?
1. Capitulo I

**Mentiroso, Mentiroso. **

Las relaciones humanas pueden llegar a ser un problema.

Todas esas cosas como el amor, la amistad, la preocupación, pueden crear grandes enredos, no Uchiha?

Si sabrá él de esas cosas.

Si sabrá sobre planteamientos filosóficos y caos entremezclados en el subconsciente entre el deber y el querer.

Y si sabrá él cómo esconder todo ese caos tras la más confiable tranquilidad.

_Maldito mentiroso._

Porque en su cara no se vio ni la más mínima reacción cuando escuchó que Sakura-chan aún no volvía de su misión de Rango S la cual debía haber terminado hacía una semana.

Ni se inmutó cuando la hokage dio la orden de crear un equipo especial de rescate para ir a buscarla.

Porque él es tan endemoniadamente frío.

Tan lleno de sus escrúpulos.

Tampoco mostró ningún tipo de emoción cuando todos nos desvivíamos por consolar a Ino, y al mismo tiempo también a nosotros mismos. Porque los rumores decían que ella no iba a volver. Porque la vida ninja está llena de muertes y pérdidas.

Pero por dentro él se estaba desarmado.

Porque la única perfección de este Señor Perfección era no dejar ver lo que sentía.

Pero sabes, cuando uno vive tanto tiempo al lado de una piedra aprendes a ver historias en sus hendiduras y grietas. Cada día parecía que te levantabas aún más temprano, te pasabas casi todo tu tiempo entrenando, tú mal humor iba aumento, siempre estabas pensando en alguna otra cosa y simplemente desaparecías cuando Ino o Hinata o alguno decaía ante la frustración de no poder hacer nada más que llorar. Vernos a nosotros frustrados, te recordaba que tú tampoco podías hacer nada. Y eso realmente te sacaba de quicio.

Hubo un hecho crucial que le dio fundamentos a mis sospechas de que tú estabas sufriendo tanto como nosotros. Fue aquella mañana que fuiste al lago bien temprano. Yo te vi, pero tú no a mí. Recién te habías levantado, y pude notar claramente tus ojos rojos. Y no rojos del Sharingan, rojos de lágrimas, frustración y quizás miedo.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta que no era que te levantaras cada vez más temprano, sino que no dormías.

Tú solo querías correr y correr hasta que tus músculos ya no te respondieran, y aún así seguir corriendo hasta encontrarla. Tú querías ser parte de ese equipo especial, ya que así sería la única forma en que podrías ir por ella.

Porque un ninja no puede desacatar las órdenes. Un ninja tiene que apegarse al protocolo. Todos sabíamos eso, y todos lo sufríamos. Pero nosotros nos quejamos hasta que nos dolieron los dientes de tanto apretar la mandíbula en resignación. Y tú, al ver nuestro fracaso, te dijiste que no podrías hacer más así que sería inútil intentarlo. Sabías que no podías dejarte en evidencia. Después de todo, si tú mismo no aceptabas tus propios sentimientos, ¿cómo habrían de hacerlo los demás? ¿Cómo habría de hacerlo ella?

.

.

¿Duele mucho perder a alguien, no teme?

¿Duele mucho darte cuenta que la luz de tu vida se va sin si quiera decir adiós?

Una vez me dijiste: _Las vida nunca va a seguir tus planes._ Me pregunto si eso es suficiente para consolarte en las noches, eh Señor Perfección?

Pero las cosas todavía no habían terminado, porque esto no era solo una tragedia qué debías superar y luego seguir con tu vida. El destino quería seguir torturándote.

Quizás con el tiempo te hubieras podido olvidar de ella.

Pero aún no era el tiempo de ella para partir.

Al igual que siempre, ni te mosqueaste cuando el equipo de rescate regresó con su misión cumplida y con ella en grave condición.

Siempre hacías como que ella no te importara.

Pero esta vez, yo podía saber, al menos en líneas generales, qué era que lo pasaba detrás de tus ojos de marfil. Frío marfil. Mentiroso marfil.

Si, ahora podías respirar más fácilmente sabiendo que ella estaba viva y de regreso. Pero su condición seguía siendo peligrosa.

Seguías teniendo miedo.

Y odiabas eso. Pero sabías muy bien cómo actuar, que cara fingir y que palabras usar para que nadie lo notara. Era algo perfectamente natural para ti.

Y siempre haciendo como si ella solo fuera una compañera de equipo a la que no le prestabas más atención de la necesaria.

Y es que a ti no te gustaba la facilidad con que ella demandaba más atención de ti de la que debería.

Sentías que eso te hacía débil. Te aterraba sentirte dependiente de una persona. Tú, el gran Guerrero de la elite De Konoha, único superviviente de la masacre Uchiha, vencedor de criminales de Rango S, te sentías tan afectado por el estado de una pequeña, molesta y común Ninja Médico que ni si quiera provenía de un clan ninja.

Claro que para ti no era ni molesta ni común. Quizás pequeña en tamaño, pero no en habilidades.

Ella era la Kunoichi que esteba haciendo dudar al gran Sasuke, definitivamente no era alguien menor.

Ella era la persona que te hacía delirar antes de que lo notaras.

Ella era la mujer que con solo respirar desarmaba tus aires de grandeza.

Y ahora ella pendía de un hilo entre la vida y la muerte mientras tú solo podías mirarla dormir. Ni tu sharingan, ni tu velocidad, ni tu control del chakra, ni tu capacidad para mentir podían ayudarte, ni ayudarla a ella.

¿Qué tanto vale la pena la vida para ti ahora?

Lo sé. No mucho comparada con la de ella, no?

Y duele, duele tanto que a veces sientes que el dolor se vuelve físico y que te corta las costillas.

Pero no son las costillas, Dobe, es el corazón lo que lastima.

Y el miedo te hace vibrar los oídos, y la frustración te da ganas de gritar hasta que te duelan las cuerdas vocales, y la angustia te aprieta el pecho, y la congoja te arde en los ojos, y la inquietud late en tus manos, y la furia se revuelve en tu estomago.

Y a pesar de toda la tortura, te retas a ti mismo y te dices que eso no es nada, que ella está sufriendo mucho más y aún se mantiene serena. Porque ella ha de estar aterrada, después de todo podía morir. Y ella estaba sola, porque aunque llenaran esa diminuta sala hospital con millones de personas, mientras sus ojos se mantuvieran cerrados ella seguiría estando sola.

Esta vez, no puedes salvarla.

Y estas tan enojado contigo mismo, porque sabes que si la situación fuera diferente ella estaría a tu lado, asegurándose de que los tratamientos fueran los adecuados, de que todo estuviera listo para cuando despiertes, de que tú estado fuera el optimo. En cambio tú solo puedes mirar y confiar en el equipo médico del hospital y en la Hokage. Pero tú sabes que no todo se puede arreglar, que no todas las heridas se pueden curar. Y la simple idea te aterra.

Pero todos te decimos que ella va a despertar, porque ella era una kunoichi muy fuerte que no iba a morir tan fácilmente. Y tú sabes que cada vez que lo repetimos y repetimos, estamos tratando de convencernos a nosotros mismos. Todos estamos asustados. Y ella sigue durmiendo.

Pero el mundo sigue girando, ¿sabes? El ciclo de la vida nunca se detiene.

Pero tu mundo ahora esta tendida en una cama conectada a un respirador y llena de vendajes.

Y tú solo puedes mirar mientras tu mundo se te desarma en las manos.

Y duele mucho, ahí entre las costillas. Ahí donde dejas apretujada la verdad.

Yo sé cómo te sientes, yo también la estoy perdiendo. Pero al menos yo le he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle.

Dime, Teme, el miedo a que ella te deje sin poder decirle todo eso que quieres gritar, ¿se compara con el miedo a ser rechazado que te detuvo tanto tiempo?

Supongo que es una pregunta difícil para alguien con el orgullo de un Uchiha.

Después de esto, ¿se lo dirás si tienes la oportunidad?

Lo sé, no es algo tan fácil. Son solo dos palabras, pero son dos de las palabras más pesadas para decir en tu diccionario.

Y odias cuando las cosas son tan difíciles.

Pero toda la vida es difícil.

Y entonces me dices que sientes como si todo lo que amas muere. Y entonces yo te digo, Dobe, que esto aún no está perdido. Ella aún no se ha ido.

Solo está esperando a que la llames.

_Decídete. _

**Continuara…**

Bueno, que tal? Si gusta, sigo, si no ni me esfuerzo.


	2. Capitulo II

**Capítulo II**

La vida no te iba a esperar hasta que pusieras tus ideas en orden. Sentías toda la presión sobre ti.

Pasabas de la histeria a la depresión, luego entrabas en un lapso de monotonía y de nuevo a la furia. Querías saber que sucedió, por qué todo había salido tan mal. Necesitabas casi desesperadamente conocer el culpable de tu tragedia, quien había sido el desencadenante para que toda tu vida se viniera abajo. Pero, al igual que todos los aspectos de tu vida hasta el momento, no iba a ser tan fácil como simplemente preguntar y que alguien te conteste.

Y los rumores te atacaban de todos lados, las malas leguas decían en las esquinas que la hokage no creía que su alumna sobreviviría. Algunos hasta afirmaban que ya se había reservado un lugar en el cementerio. Si antes creías que habías caído, ahora parecía que la tierra se había abierto bajo tus pies. Cada día la posibilidad de que ella muriera parecía más y más cerca.

Y tú te la pasabas preguntándote el por qué. El cómo. El hasta cuándo.

Esta no era la primera vez que enfrentabas la muerte tan de cerca. Ya casi habías olvidado lo que se sentía ver como aquellos que amas se van.

Pero ella aún no se fue, dobe.

Este no era solo un nombre que debías tachar de tu lista e intentar seguir con tu vida, seguir haciéndote fuerte para encontrar al culpable de esa tragedia y hacerlo pagar por tus penas. Quizás la venganza no arreglaría nada, me dices, pero al menos es un objetivo que te permite seguir en pie.

Cuando por fin se nos permitió ir a visitarla, tú fuiste el último en ir al hospital. Entraste a su habitación con el corazón en la mano y te fuiste de allí con el alma en pedazos. Nunca la habías visto tan débil, nos dijiste. Ninguno de nosotros se molestó en ocultar la sorpresa ante tu comentario, era la primera vez que hablabas sobre su estado. _Pronto se pondrá bien_, te prometió Lee perturbado por la tortura que se veía en tus ojos, _pronto podrán volver a hacer misiones juntos. _A partir de ese día, ninguno de los que estuvo allí volvió a decir que eras un endemoniado tímpano de hielo que ni si quiera mostraba compasión por su propia compañera de equipo. Nadie volvió a criticarte. En vez de eso, pasaron a tenerte lastima. Tú odiabas eso, pero no le diste importancia, tenías cosas más importantes de las que preocuparte.

Dobe, si supieras lo turbado que te veías cada vez que salías de esa habitación.

Pero un día todo cambio. Un día su estado se estabilizó al fin, y ese día ella abrió los ojos. Ino dio una alarido cuando lo supo, girando hacía los brazos de Shikamaru. _Escuchaste eso_, me dijo,_ ella está bien, Sakura está bien!_

Yo le sonreí por respuesta, y luego me giré hacía ti automáticamente. Al principio pensé que aún no podías asimilar la noticia y por eso no te movías, pero luego noté que tus ojeras parecían haberse borrado de un momento a otro y el color volvía a tu piel. Notaste mi mirada sobre ti, pero esta vez, en vez de ocultar tus pensamientos, me sonreíste. Ella estaba bien, ella iba a sobrevivir. Y tú podrías decirle lo muy feliz que te sentías al saber que aún tenías una oportunidad.

Tiempo después, Sakura salió del hospital. Y otro tiempo después, volvió a salir en misiones.

Fue en la primera misión que tuvimos después de que ella se recuperara en donde te decidiste por hablar con ella. Kakashi-sensei llegaría tarde, nosotros temprano, sería la rutina de siempre. Me miraste y pude leer un claro _Lárgate_ en tu expresión. Yo te sonreí para darte coraje, y me fui. Cuando ella me preguntó a donde iba, tú respondiste por mí diciéndole que debías hablar con ella. Sonabas tan serio que parecía que fueras a dar la peor de las noticias. Fue por esa aura sombría en tu voz que ella no protestó y te escuchó atentamente.

Tiempo después me contarías cómo pasó todo.

Primero que nada, le sonreíste para alejar la preocupación de ella. Me dijiste que casi pierdes el equilibrio cuando ella se sonrojó ante tu gesto.

Entonces empezaste a hablar mirando hacía sus manos que estaban apoyadas en la baranda del puente que usaban de apoyo.

Le dijiste lo muy asustado que te sentiste cuando te dijeron que ella aún no volvía de su misión, y luego le contaste que no dormías, no comías, eras un zombi mientras esperabas noticias sobre ella.

Ella se disculpó al borde de las lágrimas, siempre hacía eso y tú lo odiabas. Odiabas que se echara la culpa de todo. _No vine a reprocharte nada_, le dijiste, _vine a pedirte perdón por no haber actuado antes. _

Los ojos de ellas seguían igual de aguados, tú sabías que nada de lo que dijeras haría que ella dejará de culparse a sí misma, por haberte preocupado, por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte. _¡Tonterías!_, me dijiste cuando me contabas, _él único estúpidamente débil fui yo_.

Me dijiste que no sabías de dónde diablos habías conseguido el coraje, pero al final tomaste el impulso y le dijiste lo muy importante que era ella para ti. Le dijiste que matarías a miles por ella, que no podrías vivir otro momento como él que tuvo que pasar, que jurabas hacer todo lo posible para mantenerla lejos de ese hospital.

Pero de entre todas las cosas que dijiste, lo más importante que le dijiste era que la querías.

Y ella te respondió que te amaba. A punto de sollozar.

Y tú suspiraste un _y yo a ti_. A punto de temblar de alegria.

Y luego ya no dijeron más nada. Decías que aún podías sentir la calidez de sus labios cuando cerrabas los ojos.

No sé qué pasó luego, ni si le dijiste algo más, pero cuando volví con Kakashi-sensei ya las tenías bajo tus brazos.

Maldito mentiroso, ya ves que al final no todo es tan trágico como crees.

Sólo debes mirar a tú alrededor y aprender que no se trata de cuan fuerte seas, si no de cuanto confíes en aquellos que confían plenamente en ti, tus amigos.

Y más importante, debes aprender que si te cierras en tu mundo sin dejar que nadie te ayude solo lograrás que aquellos cercanos a ti se alejen.

¿No eres más feliz ahora que has dejado de ocultarte tras tu máscara de marfil?

¿No te sientes más tranquilo ahora qué ella está al alcance de tus manos, ahora que no tienes que maquinar miles de excusas solo para acercarte un poco?

** Fin.**

* * *

Lo se, lo se, despues de tanto tiempo de abandono les traigo este final.

Tuve un intento de pseudo "enseñanza moral" ahí en el final, mis disculpas por eso, pero tenía que hacer algun tipo de reflexion para el final despues de tanto cuestionamiento.

Espero que haya gustado! Y gracias por su apoyo. =)

Sería genial que me digan que opinan ^^

* * *


End file.
